Link X Talim: Kiss At The Spring
by Aerisuke
Summary: This kiss between Link and Talim that you are about to see is based on Final Fantasy X. Please R&R!


Link X Talim: Kiss At The Spring (Soul Calibur Style!)

**(NOTE: I AM USING THE LINK IN MY STORY FROM SOUL CALIBUR II. BUT WHEN I'M USING ASTAROTH, MITSURUGI, NIGHTMARE, RAPHAEL, TALIM, AND SOME OTHER SOUL CALIBUR II PEOPLE I DID NOT MENTION, THEY ARE THE ONES FROM SOUL CALIBUR II. ALSO, I AM USING SETSUKA FROM SOUL CALIBUR III AND OTHER NEW SOUL CALIBUR III CHARACTERS AS WELL. BUT ANYWAYS, I AM GOING TO BE DOING A SOUL CALIBUR VERSION OF FINAL FANTASY X AND FINAL FANTASY X-2. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!)**

Story:  
This kiss between Link and Talim that you are about to see is based on Final Fantasy X. Please R&R!

Cast

Nightmare as Auron

Astaroth as Kimahri

Setsuka as Lulu

Xianghua as Rikku

Link as Tidus

Mitsurugi as Wakka

Talim as Yuna

"_We escaped with our skins intact, but Talim lost something. I could already tell,. her faith was shaken, Yevon had betrayed her. I felt like I should do or say something—anything... but nothing came... I was just as lost as she was. And then..." ~ Link._

After the party had escaped Bevelle from Raphael Sorel's wrath, they fled back to Macalania Woods. Of course, an upset and hurt Talim wanted to be alone... until... until Link decided to talk to her alone.

Nightmare then came to the party.

"Well?" asked Mitsurugi.

"We're all clear. We'll have to avoid Bevelle in the future. Talim?" asked Nightmare.

"Said she wanted to be alone." said Xianghua.

"Of course." said Nightmare as he started walking and stopped.

"Talim's off in the woods. Astaroth is with her, but maybe you should go too? I would help if you were there to comfort her, Link." said Setsuka as Link started talking to her.

"I wonder what Talim'll do, huh? Do you think that she'll quit her pilgrimage?"asked Xianghua as Link started talking to her.

"That's what you want, right, Xianghua?" asked Link.

"Well... if Talim really wants to keep going then... then I guess I shouldn't stop her, you know? I wonder if there is a way to perform The Final Summoning and not die? That'd be great, wouldn't it, Link?" asked Xianghua.

"It must be tough for Talim. Tomorrow, we leave at daybreak, if Talim know where we're going, that is."

said Mitsurugi as he sighed as Link started talking to him.

And at last, but not least, Link talked to Nightmare.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Link? I'm... tired." said Nightmare as Link walked into the woods to try and comfort Talim by talking to her.

When Link finally reached her, she said:

"I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me... with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard." as Link got in the water and walked to her.

"Maybe... you're trying too hard. They told me... everything." said Link as Talim turned to face him and said:

"Everything... Link?" as Link nodded his head.

"Well... I guess... you already know then, huh?" asked Talim.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Talim." said Link as Talim turned around to face him to see what he was apologizing for.

"It's just... you know... all those things I said. Like, "Let's go get Sin!" or about Zanarkand. I didn't know what would happen to you, Talim. I... I just hope it didn't make you sad. Talim... please forgive me." said Link.

"Oh Link... I wasn't sad... I was happy." said Talim.

"Good." said Link as he went underwater then came back out of the water.

"Talim... just don't do it." said Link.

"You're talking about the pilgrimage, right, Link?" asked Talim.

"Yeah... that's right. Forget all about Sin... about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know... live a normal life. Come on now, Talim, what do you say?" asked Link.

"Maybe... maybe I will." said Talim as Link continued swimming.

"Wouldn't... everyone be surprised?" asked Talim.

"Yeah. Except Xianghua... she'd be with you. Setsuka and Mitsurugi wouldn't hold out long." said Link.

"Astaroth would say yes, too, I know. But... what about Sir Nightmare?" asked Talim.

"Hey... don't worry about that, Talim. I'll make him understand... that's the least I can do for you." said Link.

"No, Link... I should tell him... that he... deserves it." said Talim as she began floating in the water.

"Link... what am I gonna do... if I give up my pilgrimage?" asked Talim.

"Oh! I know! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!" cried Link.

"Huh?" asked Talim.

"Uh, not the one in Spira, Talim, the one I'm from. Yeah! We could all fly there. Everyone can go. Then, we'll have a big party at my place!" cried Link.

"And then we could see the tournament!" cried Talim.

"That's right!" cried Link.

"We could watch you fight Berserker!" cried Talim.

"Yeah!" cried Link.

"We could all watch you play... in the stadium all lit up at night... I'd cheer, _"Go, Link! Go! Go! Go!"_" cried Talim.

"Right on, Talim!" cried Link.

"Well... what about after the game?" asked Talim.

"We'd go out and have fun." said Link.

"In the middle of the night, Link?" asked Talim.

"No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go the sea... before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one... the stars fade... then the horizon glows almost like it's on fire... it's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea... then it spreads to the sky... then to the whole city. It gets brighter, and brighter... until everything glows. It's really... pretty. I think you'd love it, Talim." said Link.

"I want to see it... one day." said Talim.

"Well you can, Talim. We can both go." said Link as a tear fell from Talim's eye.

"Ta...?" asked Link as he noticed that Talim was crying.

"I can't! I just can't! I can't go, Link!" said an emotional Talim as she began to cry.

"Talim..." said Link as he put his hands on Talim's shoulders as she looked at Link as he kissed her.

They then shared a moonlit tryst. Link and Talim then placed their hands on top of each other. Link then caressed Talim's left cheek with his right hand as Talim touched his left cheek with her right hand as they continued kissing.

After their romantic moment, Link and Talim sat on the ground.

"I... I'll continue. I must." said a confident Talim.

"Hmm." said Link.

"But if I give up now... then I could do whatever my heart desired. And yet... even if I was with you, Link... I could never forget." said Talim.

"I'll go with you." said Link.

"Huh?" asked Talim.

"Talim... I'm your guardian. Unless I'm... fired?" asked Link as Talim giggled at him.

"Stay with me, Link... until the end... please." said Talim as she bowed her head.

"No... not until the end, Talim... always." said Link.

"Always then." said Talim as Astaroth who was watching them from nearby smiled and headed back to camp.

"Maybe... you should head back to camp first." said Talim.

"Okay!" cried Link as he looked at Talim and began walking. Just then, Talim whistled to him.

"Wait, Link... I'll go with you." said Talim as Link nodded his head as the two of them began holding hands while walking back to camp.

As they got back to camp, Talim said:

"Um... Sir Nightmare? Mitsurugi? Setsuka? Astaroth? Xianghua? Everyone... we leave at dawn. And... I'm sorry for putting you through all this. And um.." said Talim.

"That's enough, Talim... you need your rest." said Nightmare.

"Yes... goodnight." said Talim as everyone went to bed.

As the party fell asleep, Link and Talim went inside the Celsius. As soon as they got in, they began kissing and took their clothes off. Right now, at this romantic moment she shared with Link, Talim didn't care about her pilgrimage. Her mind was filled with Link... and only Link. As they continued making love, the kisses between them grew hungrier and hungrier. "Link... make love to me... please." said Talim as they continued making love until later that night as they fell asleep, half-naked as they dreamt of each other.


End file.
